This chrysanthemum plant originated as a seedling of unknown parentage grown from seeds of random pollinated plants maintained by me at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, for chrysanthemum discovery purposes. This plant was discovered by me in 1974 and was asexually reproduced by me at said Westfield-Woking by means of cuttings from the original plant with the object of determining its suitability for commercial scale propagation. Several successive generations of this new variety, propagated by means of vegetative cuttings, have demonstrated that its distinguishing characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed and propagation of the plant by vegetative cuttings is now being done for commerical purposes at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla.